ANHELADOS DESEOS
by Janyy Chan
Summary: El alcohol y un baile juegan una combinación perfecta para que se rompa la habitualidad amistad  de rivalidad que hay entre ambos, pensando que sería la ocasión perfecta para cumplir el deseo que tenían.
1. EL BAILE PROHIBIDO

CAPITULO 1: EL BAILE PROHIBIDO

Las luces danzaban entre la multitud jubilosa, aquel ritmo incitaba a que los cuerpos se pegaran en movimientos atrevidos de cadera, las manos de algunos a lo alto mientras no dejaban de bailar y moverse con esa música pegajosa que hacia vibrar él cuerpo, y el suyo no era la excepción, mucho menos ante esa declaración sugerente de aquel que bailaba frente a él, con aquellas manos revolviendo sus cabellos rojizos despeinándolos mientras no dejaba de mover su cadera, dándole la espalda al pelinegro quien se acerco a este pegando el pecho en la espalda de aquel ojimiel, su pelvis rozaba el pronunciado trasero de aquel chico que se le ofrecía sin vergüenza alguna, y no sabía sí era por las copas de más que había bebido en la barra o era un sueño de aquellos tan reales que no deseabas despertar, fuera cual fuera la razón, en ese momento su cuerpo actuaba por instinto, por el deseo de tener a ese chico entre sus brazos, un deseo que hasta momentos y hacia años creía imposible de realizar.

Estaba consciente de lo que hacía, consiente de cada acción en la que se le declaraba con el cuerpo al chico más frío que jamás había conocido, estaba consciente de todo ello y era algo que hacía tiempo quiso hacer, más nunca lo hizo y está era la oportunidad de oro, usando el alcohol para soltar su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo como pretexto. Sí, aunque quizá para quien le conocía era extraño el que Hanamichi Sakuragi usara algo como el alcohol para poder expresarse, ya que siempre había sido alguien tan abierto a todo, sincero al grado de ser envidiable y que todo mundo cuestionara como era capaz de ser tan franco, y así era, así era con el mundo entero menos con una persona en especifico, no por no querer si no por la duda que existía en la pregunta ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Kaede Rukawa? Siendo tan difícil de entender por causa de aquella pared de hielo que había formado y que no dejaba pasar a nadie a través de ella, y esa persona era la que ahora tras su espalda y le tomaba de la cintura sin dejar de bailar.

Hanamichi se giro quedando frente a Rukawa, siguiendo con ese baile tan conocido de aquella canción. Y el morocho sonrió, tomando su mano derecha con su izquierda, y la derecha posándola en su cintura mientras el otro descansaba la libre sobre el hombro de Kaede quien en ese momento poso su pierna derecha entre las de Hanamichi y este hizo lo mismo.

"_Llorando se fue, quien un día me hizo llorar_

_Llorando se fue, quien un día me hizo llorar..."_

"_Llorando estará, recordando el amor_

_Que un día no supo cuidar_

_Llorando estará, recordando el amor_

_Que un día no supo cuidar..."_

Los reflectores solo tenían un enfoque, sobre esa pareja tan llamativa, imposible no serlo considerando sus estaturas y el color llameante de uno de ellos, sin embargo en ese instante, tanto pelinegro como pelirrojo no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos sin percatarse de las otras miradas que se habían puesto sobre ellos. Solo danzaban al ritmo, dando vueltas alejándose y volviéndose a pegar permitiéndose más contacto con el cuerpo, Los labios de Sakuragi se movieron pronunciando unas palabras que Rukawa no escucho debido a la música, aunque tampoco fue necesario el escucharlas, el sonrojo del otro le hizo comprender el significado.

Su sonrisa fue más evidente, curveo sus finos labios mientras observaba el rostro sorprendido de Sakuragi por aquel gesto, tan sorprendido no solo porque nunca le había visto con una sonrisa como esa, si no porque estaba siendo dedicada a él y nunca imagino como aquello engrandecería mas la belleza del rostro zorruno, Sakuragi enrojeció completamente casi en el mismo tono que su cabellera desviando un poco la vista hacia el costado.

"_El recuerdo ira con el donde este_

_El recuerdo estará siempre con el_

_Danza sol y mar guardaré en el othar_

_El amor perdido encontraras_

_Lambando estaré al recordar que este amor_

_Por un tiempo fue el rey"_

El estruendo de los aplausos era tan bullicioso, todos los espectadores alababan aquel baile y animaban a ambos a seguir con aquella seducción, ahora era un desenvuelto Kaede quien condujo a Hanamichi por aquel danzar, frotando con más insistencia las caderas, haciéndole girar a su alrededor, frotando sus caderas, subiendo el tono de las caricias sobre esta ascendiendo y descendiendo a zonas prohibidas, estimulando a llevar aquel baile a otro nivel.

El alcohol no pareció ser suficiente para Sakuragi pues al parecer la falta de aquella droga lo dejaba más consciente y comenzaba a cohibirse, las acciones del zorro lo excitaban y la gente alrededor que era espectadora lo avergonzaba sin embargo no detenía el baile, Incluso aun cuando aquellas manos hacían de las suyas sobre su cuerpo atreviéndose a palpar zonas sensibles, sentía como el zorruno aprovechaba el momento para tocar su trasero y presionarlo con fuerza, exaltado por ello solo poso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kaede como si quisiera alejarlo de él, pero nunca aplico la fuerza para hacerlo, sus ojos miles se posaron en los azules, su mirada era de un poco de confusión, no entendía si realmente las acciones del zorro eran por el alcohol, pero quiso creer que así era, ¿Por qué otra cosa podía ser?.

"_El recuerdo ira con él donde este_

_El recuerdo estará siempre con él_

_Llorando estará recordando el amor_

_Que un día no supo cuidar_

_Canción risa y dolor melodía de amor_

_Un momento que jamás volverá "_

La música llegaba a su fin, Kaede Rukawa rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Sakuragi elevándolo centímetros del suelo y sosteniéndolo ahí ahora solo con brazo, atrajo el rostro con el libre y beso sus labios, Sakuragi se sorprendió y cerró los ojos para evitar ver como quizá las miradas de todos ahí les escudriñaban ante aquel acto, mas él no sabía que las personas alrededor, en su mayoría, fueron ajenas a esto, estaban en lo suyo mientras danzaban otra melodía que iniciaba y otras solo sin importancia se retiraron a sus asientos.

Hanamichi toco el suelo por fin y aun con la mirada de incredulidad, de vergüenza y de miedo al mismo tiempo, tomo aire y con la idea de detener esto antes de provocar algo que pudiera ser irreversible, se alejo con algo de brusquedad , pues el alcohol es una mala droga que puede llevarte al arrepentimiento, y eso no quería, prefería llevar esa habitual forma de vida que tenía con Rukawa, de enemigos pero igualmente de amigos, relación que habían iniciado en preparatoria y que ahora en universidad seguían manteniendo pese a la distancia que los separaba por sus estudios, el buen pretexto para ambos de reunirse siempre era el retarse y de vencerse en un duelo, como ese día, aunque por asares del destino terminaron en esta situación.

Rukawa quedo perplejo por la reacción del pelirrojo, ese que había incitado todo y ahora al parecer se arrepentía de todo ello, la idea de que efectivamente fue el alcohol, le hirió, aunque el mismo sabia que ilusionarse por que Hanamichi sintiera lo mismo por él era en vano, quiso creer un poco, error.

Las miradas de ambos seguían fijas entre sí, alejados a pasos uno del otro, ambos con rostros desconcertados por lo que acababa de suceder, ambos creyendo que el causante fue el maldito alcohol y ambos equivocándose, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a corroborarlo por el miedo, el mismo que los ha torturado por años y aun no habían sido capaces de vencerlo.

Hanamichi se giro al ver que el ambiente se había tensado entre ellos y alejo la vista de la azulina, para luego entre pasos que comenzaron siendo lentos hasta volverse en una carrera, salió del lugar con prisa, dejando atrás aquel antro de letrero brilloso al cual ni siquiera presto atención cuando entro, mucho menos ahora.

El suspiro fue grande, lleno sus pulmones con suficiente aire para luego exhalarlo completamente volvió a la barra con el dejo abatido, tan notorio que el barman ofreció una copa a cuenta de la casa, el chico de hielo dejo caer su pared mostrando la aflicción que inundo su corazón, y solo atino a cubrir sus ojos ante una lagrima traicionera que escurría por uno de ellos.

(**Letra Lambada "Llorandose fue" bye Kaoma**)


	2. YO TE DARÍA

CAPITULO 2: YO TE DARÍA

By Sakyy

Las calles estaban vacías, la lluvia caía en un torrencial que parecía no iba a acabarse, inhalo profundamente y exhalo, poso una mano sobre el cristal empañado, debido al frío que comenzaba a calar, dejando un rastro de su palma sobre el ventanal, sonrió ante esta sensación helada en su mano, pero su sonrisa no duro, se desvaneció cuando a su mente vino aquel recuerdo, poso su frente en el vidrio esperando que el frío le calmara aquellas ideas que le quemaban. Había sido una mala idea, una muy mala idea ir a parar a ese lugar, aunque tampoco esperaba encontrarse con Rukawa, como es que iba a saber siquiera que podría encontrarse a aquel chico en un lugar así, el por otro lado, visitaba muy a menudo esos bares nocturnos, solo para distraerse, distracción que lograba aun mayor si bebía un poco, jamás demasiado pero el alcohol era un liquido que calmaba su interior al menos por un momento.

Tanto tiempo no había pasado, un mes exactamente, pero para él un mes sin comunicación era tan agobiante, ya se había acostumbrado a esas llamadas sorpresivas por parte del pelinegro, y claro que lo usual para él era contestar rudamente con un "Ahora que quieres", actitud que no sabía cómo tomaba el otro, quizá ya estaba también acostumbrado a sus contestaciones, pero ¿Qué pensaría Rukawa si tan solo supiera que Sakuragui no dejaba de plantar una sonrisa con cada llamada, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y un brillo en esos ojos castaños?. Quizá más de lo que Hanamichi Sakuragi podría imaginar, y con esas llamadas era como al final del día terminaban juntos en una cancha de baloncesto de algún parque cercano a ambos y tumbados en el concreto con el balón a un lado, ambos mirándose diciendo "Buen Juego", pero al mismo tiempo diciéndose otra cosa, lástima que ninguno era capaz de descifrarlo, tan inmersos en la negación de que era imposible que el otro sintiera algo más que solo amistad.

-Necesito aire fresco…- musito para sí mismo, viendo aun tras el ventanal como la lluvia seguía con aun más fuerza, seguro pescaría un resfriado con ese clima, pero no le importo mucho, estando ahí sin hacer nada solo le agobiaba aun mas, quería distraerse con algo, con lo que fuera, y tomo aquel esférico naranja metiéndolo a su bolsa y salió a las calles.

"_Ha pasado el tiempo_

_No te puedo olvidar_

_Oh no_

_Desde aquel momento_

_Mi mundo gira alrededor de ti_

_Como un satélite que rota alrededor de su planeta_

_Mi mundo gira y da mil vueltas y es por ti"_

Detuvo su andar, observo aquella cancha de baloncesto encharcada por el exceso de agua, su vista se había posado en ella sin advertir que no estaba solo, sus cabellos rojos los sacudió un poco y los recogió hacia atrás no siendo difícil que se quedaran peinados de esa forma por lo empapados que estaban y saco aquel balón mirándolo con detención, después de todo nunca pensó apreciar tanto un deporte como lo era el basquetbol, comenzó a botarlo dándose cuenta de cómo el esférico no rebotaba como era debido a causa de la lluvia, y observo aquel aro, lo miro unos segundos sosteniendo el balón en sus manos, dio un salto y lo lanzo ensartando libremente.

"_Yo te daría_

_Las estrellas y la luna cada día_

_Que me queda por vivir_

_Pero no te has dado cuenta_

_Que mis ojos te persiguen y que yo me muero por ti_

_Por ti"_

Sus ojos zafiro le miraba moverse, driblar y tirar a la canasta sin fallar, aun con la lluvia golpeándole sin cesar, sus labios formaron una sonrisa al ver al pelirrojo, tan solo el mirarle le hacía sentirse tan vivo, cerro sus manos en puños, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos emblanquecieron al instante, frunció el ceño, molestia y tristeza de verse ahí observándole como un acosador, le irritaba ese comportamiento suyo, y recordó aquel encuentro que no podía comprender del todo, pensó por un momento que había sido aceptado, ¿pero por que se alejo?, no lo entendía, solo recordó ese rechazo y en su mirada vio miedo, ¿le tenía miedo?, o ¿quizá asco?, no lo sabía con certeza, y escondiéndose así, jamás lo sabría.

Tantos años queriendo saber si había alguna posibilidad y el temor del rechazo le hizo ocultarse en esa usual careta fría, y ¿ahora?, ahora que habían logrado algo que se definía como amistad, no podía decirle nada porque no quería perderlo, no quería perder lo poco que logro con estos años, se rio, quizá ya lo había perdido y no se daba cuenta, en ese caso, que mas daba, bajo la vista dejándola perdida en un charco enfrente de él, viendo su imagen reflejada y como se distorsionaba con cada gota caída.

"_Se detuvo el tiempo_

_Te quedaste con mi amor_

_Oh no_

_Me robaste el sueño_

_Todo gira alrededor de ti_

_Como un satélite que rota alrededor de su planeta_

_Mi mundo gira y da mil vueltas y es por ti"_

Dejo caer el balón sin ánimo de seguir, miro la cancha empapada al igual que él, y respiro profundamente, el frio le había calado hasta los huesos y aun así permanecía ahí, como si esperara algo , solo algo que le ayudara a no pensar, que le dijera que todo estaba bien y que pronto las cosas se quedarían en el olvido para bien, aunque eso no fuera algo que le gustara, pues él no quería olvidar la sensación que tuvo cuando bailo, cuando fue abrazado, cuando le beso, nada de eso quería olvidar, nada, pero si era lo mejor para poder mantener una relación, ya no de amistad, quizá solo de conocidos, entonces estaría bien olvidarlo todo, se rio sacudiendo la cabeza, que ridiculeces pensamientos de adolecente, el de no enfrentar las cosas solo por aceptar unas sobras, sin duda era un torpe al pensar en ello pero, pero quien estuviera en una situación así, pensaría igual, aun fuesen las ideas más ridículas y cobardes. Suspiro profundamente, recogió aquel esférico y alzo la vista viendo aquel cielo nublado del cual no dejaban de caer aquellas gotas de lluvia.

"_Yo te daría_

_Las estrellas y la luna cada día_

_Que me queda por vivir_

_Pero no te has dado cuenta_

_Que me quedo en silencio y que yo me muero por ti_

_Pero no sé qué hacer_

_Como expresar todo lo que siento_

_Muero en el intento_

_Me falta valor_

_No sé qué decir"_

Salió de su escondite, avanzo con pasos firmes hallándose delatado por el golpeteo en el pavimento encharcado. Hanamichi reacciono en un pequeño sobresalto ante el ruido, se giro extrañado de que alguien pudiera estar ahí, eso no podría ser posible. Giro sobre su eje enfrentando a cara a quien ahí estaba, dejo caer el balón ante aquellos ojos fijos en los suyos.

-¿Estás bien?- Escucho aquella voz de suave tono, y se vio protegido por un paraguas amplio, reacciono y le miro mientras secaba sus ojos.

-Sendoh- Musito en bajo percatándose de la diferencia de esos ojos, tan metido en sus pensamientos que por un momento confundió esa mirada. Sonrió al sentirse tonto por un momento. –Sí, estoy bien – contesto a su pregunta recogiendo el balón nuevamente. Aunque pudo notar como el pelos pincho como uno de los tantos apodos que le decía, no creyó palabra alguna. –Que extraño..- se dirigió de nuevo a este mirándole –¿Que haces aquí y con este clima?..-

Akira le miro y con el brazo libre le pico sobre el hombro –Debería hacerte la misma pregunta, aun si querías practicar un poco, no son las condiciones adecuadas- Veía el estado empapado del pelirrojo negando con la cabeza, y mostro una bolsa que colgaba de su brazo con el que sostenía la sombrilla – Salí a comprar unas cosas cuando la lluvia comenzó me detuve un momento en la tienda pero viendo que no cedía y ya oscurecía comencé a regresar, afortunadamente lleve esto si no estaría igual que tu…- sonrió – ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? –cuestiono al chico, ambos asistían a la misma universidad, y sus departamentos no estaban muy alejados uno de otro. –¿Sakuragi? - cuestiono nombrando ahora su nombre viendo la distracción el otro.

-Si! Gracias..- agradeció, aunque por un momento podría haber jurado el ver a alguien familiar, alejarse apresuradamente

" _yo te daria_

_las estrellas y la luna cada dia_

_que me queda por vivir_

_pero no te has dado cuenta_

_que mis ojos te persiguen y que yo me muero por ti_

_y que yo me muero por ti_

_por ti_

_ha pasado el tiempo_

_no te puedo olvidar_

_oh no "_

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, arrojo las llaves sobre una cómoda a un costado y solo se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sus ropas escurrían dejando un charco a su alrededor. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos presionando con algo de fuerza y golpeando la nuca contra la pared.

- ¡Idiota! – Se reprendió a sí mismo, estuvo a pocos pasos, había salido de su escondite, se acercaba a Sakuragi y ese Sendoh apareció sorpresivamente sin que lo notara, ¿en qué momento llego ahí?, cuando se entero de la situación y de lo que estaba por hacer, su corazón palpito y salió huyendo lejos de aquella cancha. Respiro profundamente buscando calmarse con esto, se despeino con ahincó y se levanto, tomaría una ducha muy larga, y quizá con ello podría aclararse la mente, y decidirse a dejar de actuar tan infantil, tan cobarde como ahora.

**(Letra Yo te daría bye Manitu)**

Continuara.


	3. I WILL SACRIFICE

I Will Sacrifice

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, el frio seguía calándole hasta los huesos, su vista se perdió por el ventanal de la sala donde la lluvia se mostraba muy inquieta, no solo seguía cayéndose el cielo en mares de agua, también el viento comenzó a correr haciendo un sonido de silbido que podía eriza la piel.

-Toma- Mostro una taza humeante frente de Sakuragi, Sendoh le acompaño a su departamento resguardándose ahí, el clima empeoro y Hanamichi le ofreció quedarse, además en un día así, no quería estar solo, Akira entendió en ese pequeño gesto y en su estado ausente durante todo el trayecto, una anomalía en aquel chico que no importaba la situación, rompía siempre el silencio son sus risas estruendosas. –Sakuragi…- El pelirrojo tomo la taza, mas no dijo nada, no pronuncio una palabra siquiera de agradecimiento por aquello. El mayor frunció el ceño preocupado, se sentó a su lado en ese sofá, le miraba inquisitivamente intentando adivinar o buscando que este le hablara, dijera algo, más el pelirrojo seguía ausente.

-Sakuragi que es lo que…- intento cuestionar cuando en un gesto, el pelirrojo le tapo la boca con la palma de su mano, Sendoh mostro sorpresa a través de sus ojos. Ojos que chocaron con los opacados castaños.

"_Can you tell me, softly  
>How you'll always haunt me<br>Can you help me  
>Hold me<br>Come to me now, slowly"_

Alejo su mano sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azulados, recordaba aquel tiempo de preparatoria, cuando los veía idénticos a los de Rukawa, en aquellos tiempos ambos eran lo mismo para él, solo rivales, en el deporte y el amor. Pero el tiempo lo cambio todo, El azul hielo, el azul grisáceo que brillaba con intensidad durante cada partido, que quemaba como llamaradas azules danzando por la duela, esos eran los ojos que se le grabaron en la mente, y en el corazón, esa mirada que con verle sentía que le decían mil cosas, que sentía que le quemaban pese a ser tan fríos, esos ojos que en los días de su lesión sabia que fueron los que le ayudaron a salir día a día de cada tortuosa terapia y ahora solo quería que regresara esa mirada a verle.

"_You caress me, smoothly  
>Calm my fears and soothe me<br>Move your hands across me  
>Take my worries from me"<em>

-Sakuragi..-volvió a musitar en un susurro, esa posición, ese estado del otro, que le miro como si buscara algo que en él, algo que no encontraría jamás, y Sendoh lo sabía, porque conocía la situación, siempre la supo, sabía lo que sentía, y muchas veces deseo que esos ojos se desviaran un poco de su punto y se dieran cuenta de que el también estaba ahí. No Ruakawa, si no él, Sendoh Akira – Hanamichi….- le llamo de nuevo ahora por su nombre, su mano fue acariciada por el otro, le mostro una sonrisa tranquilizadora y con suavidad desplazo aquella mano hasta el hombro del pelinegro.

-Gracias…- Sendoh dejo escapar un suspiro, su mente divago en muchas cosas, en muchas locuras, en un momento aquel toque del pelirrojo le estaban alterando, que quiso botar todo a la basura y lanzársele encima, pero no pudo, no viendo esa sonrisa, ni escuchando esas palabras, se acomodo en el sofá recargando la espalda en él y dejando su cuerpo flojo sobre este. -¿Sendoh?- ahora fue el pelirrojo quien cuestionaba su actitud.

"_I will sacrifice  
>I will sacrifice<br>All I have in life  
>To clear my conscience"<em>

-Que te parece...-le miró y paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakuragi, prendió el televisor con el control remoto de la mesa de a lado y encendió el monitor –Si vemos una película..- Asintió el pelirrojo a la propuesta, que no era la primera vez que se la hacía.

"_I will sacrifice  
>I will sacrifice<br>All I have in life  
>Sacrifice, sacrifice"<em>

El monitor destellaba en la noche en solamente estática, era más de media noche y aun estaban ahí en el sofá, recargados y pensando cada uno en sus penas.

-¿Y?...- cuestiono sin mirarle, aunque tan corta la pregunta, era evidente que estaba enterado de lo que le pasaba a Hanamichi y si no era así, se pudo dar una idea por su comportamiento.

"_Can you feel me solely_

_Deeper still and wholy?_

_With your understanding_

_And yours arms around me?"_

-Lo bese, nos besamos… - sonrió un poco ante este recuerdo, Sendoh le miro con extrañes, y con asombro – Estábamos borrachos…Sendoh, si no hubiera sido así, jamás hubiera pasado ¿verdad?- Del mismo modo, miro al pelinegro queriendo una respuesta a esa pregunta.

-. . . . – no supo responder, por dos razones, una, no conocía a Rukawa, aunque hablaban, siempre fue un chico callado, reservado, difícil de leer, y segundo, porque deseaba decirle algo como 'Por supuesto que no, jamás lo haría estando en sus cinco sentidos" y solamente porque concebía el hecho de que el zorro, como le llamaba Hanamichi, lo alejara de el –No lo sé . . . no lo sé Sakuragi–

_Can you help me? hold me_

_Whisper to me sofly_

_Move your hands across me_

_Take my worries from me"_

-Sendoh… no se qué hacer, ayúdame ..- pidió con el corazón en la mano, sintiéndole estallar, sin saber que la petición que le hacía al otro era una que mataba en vida al propio Akira. –No quiero alejarme de él, no quiero perder a Rukawa-

" _I will sacrifice _

_All I have in life_

_To clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice _

_All I have in life_

_Sacrifice sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice_

_will sacrifice "_

- Sakuragi…- su vista la fijo en el techo de la casa, cerró los ojos un momento, su corazón latía con fuerza –Yo no…- apenas iba a negarse cuando sintió aquellas orbes castañas fijas en él, no necesitaba verlo para saber que le miraba suplicante. –no sé si pueda…-se mordió el labio y sonrió sintiéndose patético por lo que iba a decir – Pero lo intentare, lo intentare por ti Sakuragi…- _Me sacrificare por ti…_ ese fue el pensamiento de Akira Sendoh

-Gracias Sendoh- El pelirrojo sonrió y agradeció, para después solo apagar el televisor, ya con mayor ánimo para irse a descansar.

**T.a.t.u. – Sacrifice**


End file.
